<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Almost right by Jarakrisafis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369581">Almost right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis'>Jarakrisafis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DA Short Prompt Fills [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody really explained to Brosca what he was looking for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DA Short Prompt Fills [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Almost right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr prompt that I didn't quite fill. The request was for first time on a horse. It's the step before that I guess...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a hard bit of bartering but Leliana was pleased with her purchase. The slender mare, an Antivan breed if she wasn’t mistaken, was currently nudging at her pockets and whuffling. She gave her another scratch between the eyes as she exchanged a glance with Alistair. He had found a typical Ferelden beast, it was nothing to look at but she had no doubt it would be able to run for hours.</p><p>“Perhaps we shouldn’t have split up,” Alistair finally says as he gives the milling crowds in the faire another look.</p><p>Leliana is starting to agree with him, they’ve been here for a while now, even Sten managed to find a horse to suit, the carthorse standing placidly beside him, the two of them looking like statues as they stare down the hill. The market is far more crowded than normal, many of the farmers trying to offload stock to people able to drive their herds north, away from the growing blight. Still, it can’t be that hard to find a horse, pay for it and come back to their meeting point.</p><p>“I’m sure he’s fine,” she finally says, though it’s more to reassure herself and stop her from going in to find him. He fights darkspawn without any care and never seems to come out with a scratch. He was, if she’s followed what he’s let slip, involved in various shady dealings before he was conscripted. Falling afoul of some thugs or something in a faire is not something she expects of him. If it comes to that he’s more likely to get thrown out for causing problems.</p><p>“He is here,” Sten rumbles.</p><p>“Finally,” Alistair mutters and backs his horse up a little. It gives them both a good view of Faren who’s coming up the hill towards them with something that is most definitely not a horse. “Ah, Faren. What is that?” Alistair asks.</p><p>“A horse.” Faren says, “he’s called Scales.” He gives the creature a pat on the nose and it nuzzles into him before showing off an array of teeth that are slightly more pointed than Leliana expected as it nips at his leather duster.</p><p>“That is not a horse.” Leliana says delicately as she looks over the faint red and green patterning on the scales and the stubby little horns on the head and over its rump to the equally scale covered tail that’s idly flicking back and forth.</p><p>Faren blinks and looks back at his mount. “It fits the description you gave me. It’s got four legs, a tail, long neck and head and the guy I bought it off said it was trained to carry people.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>